


Just one last dance

by Thewolfhall



Category: Batman (Comics), countdown to final crisis - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Earth-51, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, assisting someone with heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewolfhall/pseuds/Thewolfhall
Summary: *最终危机倒计时背景，球51Alpha蝙X 主世界Omega桶*汤上omega Jason Todd week活动Day1，帮助度过热潮期





	Just one last dance

杰森在浴室里，水龙头开着哗哗的水声，掩盖住他难耐的呻吟，腿间止不住地分泌湿润的淫液，他的手指在后穴内模仿性器的动作抽插，试图缓解体内的饥渴，然而犹如隔靴搔痒，无济于事。

他一直有随身携带一些抑制剂的习惯，但长时间的多元宇宙旅行让他仅有的一点药物早已耗尽。长期服用抑制剂后突然断药的结果就是他这次的发情期反应格外剧烈。

他再一次回想起先前的情景。平行宇宙的布鲁斯站在他面前，那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛冷冷地看着他，散发出压迫得他喘不过气的Alpha信息素，如果不是因为被绑在了椅子上，他差点就双腿发软地跪倒在地上。

他因为这个布鲁斯爆发的Alpha信息素进入发情期了。

“该死......”杰森无奈地苦笑出声，“老头你真是无论在哪个宇宙里都和我过不去......”

布鲁斯走进杰森的房间，他原本是有一些事情想与这个从平行宇宙穿越过来的杰森商量，却发现卧室里没有他的身影，只有浴室的门紧闭。他敲了敲门，“杰森，你在里面吗？”他提高音量问，然而没有回应。他拧了拧浴室的门把手，发现浴室门被反锁了。他皱了皱眉，“杰森，你还好吗？”

之前他和这个杰森结束谈话，先让他回房间休息的时候就发现了一点不对劲，男孩的呼吸急促，走路姿势有些摇晃，然而他以为是男孩一天劳累又被他绑起来审问的结果，因此没有放在心上。难道是他在之前的战斗中受了伤？布鲁斯继续叩了叩门，却依旧没有回应，只有单调的流水声。情急之下，他直接撞开了门。

门打开的那一刻，传出的是一股香气。他愣住了，因为即使很微弱，他也分辨出那是一股Omega的信息素气息。紧接着映入眼帘的，是杰森趴在水滩里赤裸苍白的身体。他的双眼紧闭，似乎是昏了过去，脸上泛着不正常的潮红。

布鲁斯赶紧抱起杰森的身体，用力拍了拍他的脸颊，“杰森？醒一醒！”

杰森缓缓睁开眼睛，他看见布鲁斯正担忧的注视着自己：“布鲁斯？你怎么在这里......”

“你刚刚昏了过去。”布鲁斯起身关掉了水龙头，又拿了一条宽大的浴巾，包裹住杰森湿漉漉的身体，他的声音很温柔：“我都快忘了你小时候就检查出是个Omega。一开始我还很惊讶，因为你有丝毫不输于Alpha的强悍。我去找点备份的药，仓库里存放了很多，但还没等到你分化的时候用上你就——希望能找到些还没过保质期的。”

他起身欲走，却被男孩扑倒在地上。杰森吻上了他的嘴唇，火热的身体在他怀里磨蹭，“标记我，布鲁斯。”他小声说。

“杰森，你是我的孩子。”布鲁斯试图推开男孩的肩膀。“我不能——。”

“我不是他。”杰森捂住脸，眼泪从他的指缝中滴落，“我死过了，然后被复活。我是平行世界的他......但我不是他。”

他重新拥住布鲁斯的脖子：“求你了，布鲁斯......我好难受，可以帮帮我吗？”

布鲁斯抱起杰森走进卧室，将他放在床上。Omega修长的双腿微微分开，腿间流出湿润的黏液。布鲁斯将杰森搂在怀里，手掌触到的皮肤泛着高热，男孩像小猫崽般蹭他的脸颊，向他索吻。杰森的吻技十分青涩，只会笨拙地啄吻磨蹭男人的嘴唇。布鲁斯回吻他，吮吸omega柔软的嘴唇，又哄着他张开嘴，与他舌尖交缠。杰森软软地趴在布鲁斯怀里，他的鼻息间尽是Omega甜腻的香气。

长长的一个吻过去后，布鲁斯松开了他，杰森被吻得嘴唇肿胀，他睁着迷蒙的蓝眼睛，张着殷红湿润的嘴唇小口地喘气。布鲁斯一只手握住男孩发硬的性器轻轻套弄，另一只手伸到他的小穴，那里已经湿透了，杰森之前在浴室里已经自己扩张过，手指不费什么劲就滑了进去，轻轻搅动便发出咕啾咕啾的水声。杰森呜咽了一声，通红的脸颊埋进了布鲁斯的肩膀。

布鲁斯的手指分剪开，操弄杰森湿淋淋的后穴，当碾过某一点时，Omega的身体仿佛过电般在他怀里颤抖，很快他就在布鲁斯手中射了出来。刚刚高潮过后的杰森抬起脸，黑色的额发被热潮的汗水浸湿，贴在白皙的皮肤上，眼眶微微发红，蓝绿色的眼珠透过生理性泪水迷茫地看向他，“……布鲁斯？”他问，“是你吗？”

“是我，Jay。”布鲁斯用拇指抹去杰森眼角的眼泪，“怎么了？”

“你真的陪在我身边吗？”杰森仍被高热折磨的沙哑嗓音里带着一丝哭腔，“以前热潮期……从来都是我一个人。”

“不会再是了，Jay。”布鲁斯心里一痛，他释放出一定量的Alpha信息素安抚因为害怕独自熬过热潮期而不安的Omega，“我会好好照顾你。”

布鲁斯的手按在杰森的后颈上，轻轻抚摸他肿胀的腺体，然后顺着Omega光裸的背部往下抚摸，引导他摆出跪趴的姿势。杰森翘起臀部，饱受情欲折磨的身体微微发抖，布鲁斯扶住杰森纤细的腰肢，将硬涨的性器抵在穴口，然后插进了Omega紧致的甬道内。

杰森感觉被填满了，Alpha粗大的阴茎深深地埋入又抽离，每次插入都会顶到最深处，碾过他的前列腺，下身猛烈的快感让杰森不禁把脸埋在手臂里，发出舒服的呻吟，这种快感是他从前无论用手指还是按摩棒都无法比拟的。布鲁斯按着杰森的腰臀，不断冲撞着Omega湿滑的后穴，向深处顶弄，紧致的内壁饥渴地咬住Alpha的阴茎，他们的交合之处被杰森下体流出的淫水弄得泥泞不堪。

“再深一点......”杰森偏过头，哭的红红的眼睛渴求地看向布鲁斯，“Daddy，还不够，再深一点......”

“你确定吗，杰森？”布鲁斯的声音低哑。这个来自平行宇宙的男孩，他在另一个世界里死而复生的杰森，他终会回到他原本的世界。受孕或是标记绑定，他不想因何意外而束缚他。

“给我你的结……”杰森依旧乞求着。他扭动着臀部主动向后靠去，收缩着内壁吞吐Alpha的性器。

布鲁斯终于回应了他，他将杰森翻了过来，性器摩擦内壁的快感让杰森爽的尖叫出声，他抱住布鲁斯的脖子，在男人宽阔的肩膀上咬下一个齿痕。布鲁斯向上操弄，终于顶到了未经人事的Omega紧闭的子宫口，他一下一下地撞击开那个小口，然后插入了Omega温暖的生殖腔。杰森感觉自己被完全打开了，布鲁斯托住他的臀部往下按，Alpha粗长的性器在他的生殖腔里抽插了数次后，根部一个膨胀的结牢牢地锁住了宫口，杰森因为下身不断冲上巅峰的快感而发出甜腻的呻吟，他摆动着屁股，随着布鲁斯挺动胯部的动作上下摇晃着操着自己。一阵疯狂的交媾后，杰森仰起头，抓着布鲁斯的后背达到了第二次高潮。布鲁斯在他体内射了出来，大量精液源源不断地射进了他的生殖腔内。

杰森昏昏沉沉地靠在布鲁斯肩上，一只手抚摸着小腹，无意识地呢喃：“好胀......”

“乖孩子。一切都过去了。”布鲁斯抚摸杰森的头发，轻声安抚道。杰森因为Alpha的爱抚而发出舒服的泣音，是他想要的那个Alpha，低沉的嗓音、一模一样的五官，他就在这里。

杰森摸了摸脖子后的腺体，布鲁斯并没有像他认知里的Alpha那样，会咬开Omega的腺体注入信息素。“你没有标记我？”他问。

“虽然我不知道你和那个世界的我发生了什么......但是等处理完这一切，如果你的选择是留下来，我会永久标记你，成为你的Alpha。”布鲁斯蓝色的眼睛认真地看着他。

“嗯......”杰森阖上双眼，就这样安心地枕在布鲁斯的怀里，沉沉睡去。

End.


End file.
